


You Can't Always Get What You Want, But You Find Sometimes You Get What You Need

by readercat



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readercat/pseuds/readercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Apparently for Wanted 2 there's gonna a new recruit for Wesley. He finds Mystique who has split from even The Brotherhood to become a for hire assassin. Wesley redirects her...and yes she knows he's Charles estranged twin </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not sure if this is what the prompter had in mind, but here goes:</p>
<p>Wesley Gibson discovers something startling about his new apprentice, Raven.  And Raven discovers that Charles is smarter than she gives him credit for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Always Get What You Want, But You Find Sometimes You Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy/gifts).



He’s going to die.

After everything he’s been through, after all he has accomplished, Wesley Allan Gibson he is going to die on the rooftop of a deserted, rundown building in the middle of a dirty, overcrowded city--it could be years before anyone finds his body, if ever. No one would ever know what really happened to him. He stares down the barrel of the gun held by his would-be assassin. _‘Not like this, not like this,’_ he thinks. _‘This can‘t be the end.’_

It’s eerie how similar this is to the way the man he’d been _told_ was his father had met his end, all those years ago--ultimately setting Wesley on the path to his own demise. And it’s a hellish sort of irony that his enhanced speed won’t be enough to save him this time--it only means that he gets to watch, almost in slow-motion, as his assassin’s finger tightens on the trigger and Death comes for him.

Wesley takes a shuddering breath, and he spares a thought for the apprentice he‘d recently taken on (praying to a God he doesn’t even believe in, that she got out alive). His last thought is for the brother he’d left behind, _‘I’m so sorry Charles. I was going to come back one day, I swear.’_

He immediately closes his mind, not only to spare Charles from feeling his death, but to spare himself from having to feel Charles’s panic and grief--he‘s pretty sure that alone would kill him.

No, if he has to die, he would prefer that it be with as much dignity as possible, under the circumstances. He wouldn’t want it reported to everyone in the business that Wesley Gibson had died on his knees, a sniveling mess crying for his brother. This in mind, he resigns himself to meet his death.

  
Suddenly, the world seems to turn sideways as, instead of killing him, the assassin’s bullet disintegrates in mid-air, the fragments flying so close, his hair ruffles from the ballistic force. At the same time, it registers that he’d heard, not one, but two shots--confirmed by the appearance of a small, neat hole in the middle of the assassin’s forehead, as said assassin slumps to the ground, eyes now staring sightlessly at the sky.

Still on the ground, he scrambles around, staring in shock as his savior(?) leaps from the rooftop of the adjoining building, covering an impossible distance and dropping an impossible height to land lightly on her feet like a cat in front of him. His shock deepens as he recognizes the face now smirking down at him.

The face of his apprentice.

“Raven!”

Still smirking, Raven offers him a hand, “You gonna lay there, looking like a fool, Wes, or are you gonna get up off the ground?”

“Raven! _How…!?_ How did you move that fast?! I’ve never seen you do that before!” He jumps up, backing away from her, suspicious.

Raven sighs, looking resigned, and says, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Wes. We need to talk.”

Angry now, and advancing on her, Wesley growls, “Fuck, yes, we do! Starting with how you were able to move like that! I can‘t even do that! How did you move so fast!? And how did you make that shot?! Half the time, you act like you don’t know which end of the gun the bullet comes from, Raven! Now, suddenly you‘re Annie-fucking-Oakley!?! What the fuck gives!? I _trusted_ you!”

“Wesley, list--”

Moving so fast that his motions are almost a blur (she‘s _never_ seen him move so fast), he’s already rolled across the ground, grabbed the assassin’s discarded gun, and is back on his feet, the barrel shoved tight under her chin. “I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!” Raven doesn’t think he realizes that he is half-sobbing as he screams at her.

“Wesley, listen to me! Please! You don’t have any reason to not trust me, I swear. I’d never do anything to hurt you. I--”

“FUCKING LIAR!!”

Realizing that Wesley is beyond reasoning, Raven does the only thing she can think of to keep him from pulling the trigger.

Wesley rears back in shock as Raven’s eyes flicker from their comforting (and strangely familiar) blue to bright gold. “What the _fuck…!?”_ he gasps. “How did you do that?!”

He didn‘t drop the gun, but at least he hasn‘t shot her yet, so Raven counts it as a win. “I told you that there was a lot you didn’t know about me, Wesley.”

“Jesus, Raven! How the _fuck_ did you do that !?”

She’s encouraged by his response--he’s shocked, but doesn’t seem to be scared…or worse, disgusted. Going for broke, she says, “That’s not all I can do.” And she lets her blonde form fall away, revealing her true self.

_“God!”_ Wesley gasps, going pale and sinking to his knees. “How…?”

She stands perfectly still while Wesley, his eyes wide with shock, tentatively reaches out and touches her arm. He runs his fingers over the blue flesh, his light touch causing the scales to ripple and shimmer in the light of the setting sun. “Oohhh…” he breathes out. He looks up at Raven, shock and wonder in his eyes. “Is this real?” he asks weakly, seemingly unaware that he is still running his fingers over her skin. “I am I dreaming? How can this be?”

“It’s real, Wesley. This is what I really look like. I use the other form to look normal, so that I blend in with everyone.”

“My, God, Raven, you…you’re beautiful!”

Now it’s Raven’s turn to be shocked as Wesley brings up his hands to frame her hips, his thumbs lightly caressing her hip bones. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, leaning forward to press an open-mouthed kiss to the exposed sliver of skin. The scales ripple again as he caresses her skin with his mouth and tongue and he laughs delightedly as she gasps. He slowly pulls away and looks up at her again, this time there is no shock in his eyes, only wonder. And a growing desire.

It’s a bittersweet agony for Raven to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at her like she is the most wondrous thing in existence. To see want and desire for _her_ on that gorgeous face, to hear the word ‘beautiful’ come from those lips, to feel those hands touching her body with desire has been one of Raven’s greatest dreams. And it’s the right body.

Too bad it’s not the right man.

Or is it? Seriously, when was the last time _anyone_ looked at her like this? _Charles_ made it quite clear that he would only ever see her as a sister--and a little sister, at that. It eased the pain, somewhat, that he _did_ love her--at least as much as he loved Wesley--and that he trusted her with life of his brother. But he would never see her the way she saw him. But Wesley…

Wesley would hardly be a fate worse than death. He was so beautiful. And, even though he didn’t really know the real Raven yet, he already understood her in a way that Charles never would. _Looked_ at her in a way that Charles never would. But could she ever look at him and not see Charles?

Still looking down at him, she realizes that she _never_ sees Charles when she looks at Wesley. She she's always seen him only for himself--the same way he sees her. She sees him as beautiful in his own right. Admires him for what he has accomplished and what he is capable of achieving. Enjoys his company because of his weird sense of humor and his strange mix of grace and awkward nerdiness. Loves that he can be fierce and powerful, but never cruel. And watching him move is breath-taking.

Raven has the sudden urge to laugh and doesn’t whether to hug Charles or smack the back of his head, realizing that he knows her better than she ever thought. The sneaky bastard had more in mind than having her watch Wesley’s back when he sent her to him. He knew that Wesley could be everything for her that Charles could not.

She takes Wesley’s hands and pulls him to his feet, kissing him lightly.  Smiling, she says, "Come on, Wesley. We still have a lot to talk about.”

How he would feel, finding out that she hadn’t come to him to learn, but had been sent by Charles to watch his back and protect him (though she supposes that cat may be out of the bag, now), she couldn’t say.  But she had a very good feeling that he was going to be OK with it…if the snickering in her head was any indication.

_"Oh, shut up, Charles!"_  she grouses, unable to hide her grin, as she and Wesley walk hand-in-hand down the stairs leading down from the rooftop.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
